Good Boy Out, Bad Boy In
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sandy has had enough of Maxwell's critisizing. So she breaks up with him & no one cares. But do they not care... for a reason? KethxSand oneshot.


**A/N: **A fairly cute Kether/Sandy oneshot using, you guessed it, ANOTHER Simple Plan song! You guessed it! It's Shut Up! Review please! If you review, I'll give you chocolate!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro or Shut Up!

**Good Boy Out, Bad Boy In _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

Sandy sighed. She didn't know how much more she could take. Of what you ask? Of Maxwell! She didn't know how much more of his c_ritisizing _& _lecturing _she could take!

"Now Sandy, that's not how you do it." Maxwell said.

"I don't care Maxwell!" Sandy yelled.

_There you go _

_You're always so right _

_It's all a big show _

_It's all about you _

"What?" Maxwell asked.

"You heard me! I don't CARE! I can't take anymore! You're always right, I'm always wrong! We've played this scene, I'm tired of it!" Sandy said.

"But-" Maxwell started to say.

_You think you know _

_What everyone needs _

_You always take time _

_To criticize me_

"That's it. THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!" Sandy yelled.

"Sandy, come on, It's just that you know you do stuff wrong all the time. I do it right all time." Maxwell said.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Sandy screamed, then she ran. She ran past everyone with their 'perfect' boyfriends. Why couldn't she have that? Why was her life so screwy? Couldn't anyone fix it?

_It seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right _

Why? She'd tried to be perfect for him. "Hey Sandy!" Penelope, who was kissing Leroy, called out, "What's wrong?"

"Maxwell." Sandy said, "I broke up with him!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Penelope, who was hugging coughGROPINGcough Leroy, said without really sounding sorry.

"Funny. You don't sound sorry." Sandy said.

"Well that's just because one day you'll find your true love." Penelope said, squeezing Leroy. Her & him exchanged secret-ish smiles at that comment. Sandy hated when people did that.

_It's like _

_I'm the one _

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

"Yeah," Leroy gasped since he was out of breath, "Penny... can't breathe..."

"Oh sorry," Penelope said, kissing him again. Wait... did... she just put her tongue in his mouth? And she's thirteen?

Sandy figured she should leave them alone so she continued her run until...

"HEY SANDS!" Amanda said. Her & Billie were practically screwing on some bench, "WHAT'S UP?"

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down _

Sandy walked over to them. "I broke up with Maxwell." she told them.

"Cool." Billie said.

"Cool?" Sandy exploded, "I JUST BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND & YOU SAY IT'S COOL?"

"My friend just came to town . He'd probably love to meet you." Billie commented.

Sandy swore Amanda smirked at that. "Yeah." Amanda said, "He'd love to meet you!"

Billie put his hands up Amanda's shirt so Sandy again figured that they were busy & continued running to be stopped yet again by Pashmina!

"Hey Sandy!" Pashmina said, "Are you okay?"

"No. I broke up with Maxwell."

_There you go _

_You never ask why _

_It's all a big lie _

_Whatever you do _

Pashmina smiled that same secret smile that Leroy & Penelope did. _AGH! _Sandy thought, _I just broke up with Maxwell & NO ONE feels sorry for me!_

"Well..." she said, "I'm going to see Shadow," Shadow Strider was her boyfriend of seven months after my brother had cheated on her. "But Sandy, seriously, I'm sure you'll find someone for you."

Then she skipped on ahead. _Why does everyone keep saying that? _Sandy thought.

Sandy kept running until she tripped & fell on her face.

"Oh my god," she heard a voice say, "You okay, luv?"

Only one person she knew said that word...

She sat straight upright, forgetting about her new bruise on her leg. "OMG KETHER!" she cried, ingulfing him in a hug, making him blush, "I haven't seen you forever!"

_You think you're special _

_But I know, and I know _

_And I know, and we know _

_That you're not_

"So," she said, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you moved to Nashville!"

"Yeah, about that..." he said, "I kind of got in HUGE trouble with the police got a bad rep at my school & so I moved back here to start a clean one."

Sandy had to laugh. "Your Billie's friend, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kether said.

_That's what all those secret smiles were about! _she thought, _Am I always the last to no everything? _but she couldn't help smiling herself.

_You're always there to point _

_Out my mistakes _

_And shove them in my face _

Back when Kether lived here, everyone in middleschool said that Kether had the biggest crush on her, which she never believed.

"So anyway," she said, "What are you doing today?"

"Well," Kether said, smiling at her, "I'm going to my friend's party where Simple Plan is playing."

"No waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Sandy shrieked.

"I take it you like Simple Plan?" Kether asked.

"_Like _Simple Plan?" Sandy asked incredulously, "I **LOVE**SIMPLE PLAN!"

Kethe couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm.

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate _

_But not today_

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sandy shrieked, "I mean SIMPLE PLAN! Sorry I'm going on about Simple Plan but I mean come on, IT'S SIMPLE PLAN! Maxwell never liked Simple Plan." but when she said the name Maxwell she remembered their break-up.

"What's wrong, luv?" Kether asked.

"I... broke up with Maxwell." Sandy said.

"I'm sorry." Kether said, even though he was smirking.

"Thanks."

"But anyway," Kether said, "I take it you have no plans today?"

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down _

_Is gonna bring me down _

_Will never bring me down _

"No," Sandy said, slightly surprised.

"Then do you want to come to my friends party with me? Call it a date?" Kether asked.

"See SIPMLE PLAN? LIVE? Are you KIDDING me? OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

Kether couldn't help but smirk & started walking ahead to his motorcycle.

_Don't tell me who I should be _

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me _

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time _

_I'll watch you fade away_

But Sandy tripped the same way she had when she first ran into him & fell onto a very unexpecting Kether.

"OMPH!" Kether said as he hit the ground with a loud **THUMP! **Sandy falling on top of him.

Sandy blushed. "Sorry." she said, as she brushed his hair out of his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah luv, I am now." Kether told her.

Sandy blushed again.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down _

Sandy took the arm Kether offered her & smiled.

On their way to Kether's motorbike they ran into Maxwell.

"Hey Sandy," Maxwell said, "Your going on a date with _him?_"

"Yeah I am &... Do I know you?" Sandy asked.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down _

"Maxwell, your ex-boyfriend who you just broke up with?" Maxwell said.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Sandy said, walking over to Kether's motorcycle.

Kether smirked at Maxwell & winked, getting on his motorcycle.

Sandy got on behind him & held on.

_Bring me down _

_shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Won't bring me down _

_shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Bring me down _

_shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Won't bring me down _

Maxwell started to say something but at that moment Kether turned around & said, "Hey Maxwell! Shut up."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

**A/N: **So, what do ya think? Cute? Bad? Lame? Good? K, I hope you liked it! Review, REVIEW!


End file.
